Kismet
by CosmicallyConnected
Summary: Mercedes and Sam have been best friends since the beginning and no real feelings have ever been expressed , but with the introduction of a woman who has seemed to capture Sam's heart. Mercedes is beginning to realize everything isn't as it seems
1. Chapter 1

As we walk away from the dinner that I will refer to as "The Demise" I'm thinking a million and one thoughts all at once. Noticing my apparent sullen demeanor, Sam jokingly said "Flying Midget, you have been quiet since dinner and hon you are never quiet. So, I suggest you just come on out with cuz you know you can't keep anything from me" Muddling over my thoughts, I begin realize that this is my best friend since birth who has also seen me in many stages of undress why am I bein such a coward?

Swallowing deeply and turning to face my best friend since conception I whisper "Sam, I think I'm in love with you."  
As silence permeated the air and my eyes filled with tears something shifted ,and in that moment I knew that we would never be the same.

Samuel Evans and I have been best friends since the womb , we sort of had no choice in the matter for Mary Wright-Evans and Janet Carter-Jones had made sure of that. Our mothers had been college roommates who claimed that once they met "it was Kismet" and the rest was history.

Born the same year with only two weeks between us Sam and I much like our mothers had been inseparable. So much so that every year from age 1 to 13 we shared birthday parties (Which I think was also a ploy from both sets of parents to save money, but I'm not complaining). All through high school we both held our respective roles within the high school hierarchy, he being the popular jock and I fulfilling the inbetweener role ( you know, the place where you're not too popular ,but also not the dude in your home room wearing the cape) successfully, and although ,we belonged to different cliques we knew that our friendship would always come first. After graduation we went our separate ways, with him heading to Clemson while I ventured to Howard , but even with states between us our friendship endured with the help of weekly Skype dates and daily texts. Post graduation and New York came a calling and we threw caution to the wind and off we went. Sam wanted to start his own graphic design firm and I had my dreams of being a singer. Of course our dreams were left for after our day jobs, for in order to keep a roof over our heads and food in our bellies we had to have something called "a real job". Working as a music teacher with Sam as a copy writer we were living the dream. Working hard and playing hard was motto, of course we both indulged in having our respective partners , but none were ever taken seriously. We were the three musketeers minus one until...

Julia Bennett


	2. Chapter 2

Julia Bennett didn't start off as my arch enemy, in the beginning we were actually friends. Allow me to explain.

About a year ago, Sam had gotten out of a really messy relationship and was left in a bit of a funk. So, being the best friend my job was to try and alleviate the situation, in comes Julia. Julia and I met at the school that I teach at and with I being the only music teacher and her being the teacher of my one of my groups we built up a pretty friendly relationship with our constant run ins. Standing at 5"10 with long jet black hair that was always placed into the most intricate of ballerina buns and a smile that could light up any room , she was the perfect candidate to ease Sam's wounded heart. Little did I know that she would be too perfect.

I had been convincing Julia for weeks to come and meet Sam so she can see how perfect they were for each other and after a few sessions of begging and pleading she relented and agreed to meet him at my weekly gig at The Jazz Room. Unfortunately for Sam, he had no clue that he was being set up. I knew after the she who will not be named debacle he wouldn't want to be involved with anyone , but it was too good to pass up , and with my begging game down pact I got him to say yes too.

After the initial meeting I could tell they were feeling each other and after date five they made it official and I was happy. At least I thought I was. At first everything was great, she became the third musketeer and we did everything together. From our random movie nights to joining us in our excursions around the city. she became less like the other chicks Sam would date and more like one of the gang ,but then she became "The Whisperer". She began making seemingly harmless comments about how are apartment was a bit too small for two people, or what if I had company wouldn't it be awkward for another man to know I had a male roommate? Basically she was trying to separate us which was stupid because we were just friends right?

It all came to a head one morning when I came out of my room and she was cooking breakfast for Sam butt ass naked. Now, I lived in an all girls dorm and nakedness was prevalent , but instead of being shy or attempt to cover up she stood proudly and then proclaimed "This is Sam's place too and if I'm uncomfortable maybe I should move out". Then to top it off the bitch smiled and skipped off leaving me angry at her words and a bit irritated that she didn't leave me no damned breakfast! Alright bitch, this is war!


End file.
